m i l e n i c
by winapples
Summary: "How Kurt finds out that love at a second glance is more realistic then love at first sight." WARNINGS INSIDE


**Warnings**; Boy/boy, Klaine (Blaine/Kurt), AU, mpreg, OOC, sex, possible angst, and ideologically sensitive material.

* * *

**m i l e n i c**

"_Love at a second glance is more realistic then love at first sight."_

* * *

**c h a p t e r 1 **

Throughout his entire life, Blaine had been told that 'the day' would come.

For the first few years, he had no understood what 'the day' was, but by the time he had turned sixteen, his older brother had explained it to him fairly well. Since they were the sons of the Kral life didn't work as simply for them as it did for most. They had expectations to fulfill after all, people to govern and watch over. And although arranged marriages weren't uncommon among the rest of the clan, they also weren't mandatory. For Blaine, however, it was a different story. He was expected to marry out of a certain clan. Though he wasn't being forced to marry anyone in particular, he was expected to choose someone from the Reka, simply for merging reasons.

In other words, his father wanted an alliance with the Reka Kral, and the only way to seal it was to marry off his son to one of the other man's children.

Of course, Blaine's father wasn't an unreasonable or cruel man, and he loved his son very much. So, it was Blaine's choice who, amongst them, he was to marry. And that was where he found himself now, finally arriving to the river where the Reka resided.

His horse was tired, and so was he, but that was the least of his worries.

As Blaine climbed to the ground, he looked around at the village. It was nearly dark now, but that only made it more beautiful. The people all seemed rather busy though, rushing about with wide grins on their faces, starting fires, making food, dressing each other. Blaine was actually a bit confused. Were they celebrating something?

"Blaine!"

A familiar voice caught the young man off guard, and he turned around quickly to the face of none other then his father's best friend and right hand man, Reed.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Reed had been living here for the past few months, learning about the people and bonding with them to further strengthen the alliance.

"Welcome to the Reka clan," Reed called from his place with a smile to match the rest of the people around.

Uncertain about what to say, Blaine shifted nervously and grabbed the reins of his horse, approaching the other man with a shaky and forced grin.

"How was your journey?" the older man asked once they were closer to each other.

"Long…" Blaine said slowly, still looking around.

Reed chuckled. "You must be tired," he observed.

"Oh no! Your horse!"

Blaine quickly turned around at the new voice of a girl.

"She looks so tired! Here sir," she said frantically, taking the reins from his hand. "I'll bring her to where the others are, she must need to drink, I'm sure!" Suddenly she looked to Blaine and her smile grew. "Oh, and welcome to the Reka clan sir!"

Blaine watched dumbfounded as the girl walked away with his horse.

Reed cleared his throat and laughed again. "Don't mind Mira," he said. "She takes care of the animals. But as I was saying, we'd better get some food and drink into you. Tonight is a very important night!"

"So I've observed…" Blaine returned. "What is it that they are celebrating exactly?"

"You, of course. It isn't every day here that they have such an important visitor."

The look on Blaine's face at that moment was of pure horror.

"Come son," Reed said with amusement in his tone. "Don't look like that, you're to meet the girls tonight after all, and that is reason enough to celebrate for this clan."

"The… girls?" the younger man asked, still slightly in shock.

"The Kral's blood daughter is already married, so you're going to meet his adopted daughters."

Blaine straightened up at this and took a deep breath to steady himself. This was why he was here, after all, to meet his future and face it like man. He may not have expected the Reka to throw a party in his honor, but that wasn't reason for him to retreat. And as much as it unnerved him, the idea that tonight he was going to meet the one person he would bonded to forever, he also knew that he had to be a man. One day, he would be in charge of his entire clan, and if he couldn't even face a girl, how was he supposed to do that?

"Right," Blaine finally said, giving Reed a weak grin. "Then I had better wash up and get dressed, huh?"

**x x x**

When Blaine emerged from the hut it was dark, but the entire village was illuminated, glowing with the light of fires and paper lanterns. Music was playing too, mingled with the sounds of laughter and singing. It was beautiful, and Blaine wished he could just stand and admire the view… but then, he knew he had to join in. It was a celebration for him after all.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?"

Blaine nearly jumped, looking to his side, finding a small, dark haired girl who wore a sincere smile. "Oh, uh… yes it is," he replied as his heartbeat slowed once again.

"My name is Rachel," the girl said. "I am the Kral's only blood daughter. Reed said that I should come meet you. You're Blaine, correct?"

"I am…" he said, feeling a little less uncomfortable now that he knew who he was talking to.

Rachel's smile suddenly flared up. "Great!" she exclaimed. "You have yet to meet my sisters, right?"

Blaine nodded. "I just came out of the hut though, so I haven't had must time to meet anyone… besides you, I mean."

"Don't worry about that, you'll have plenty of time to meet the rest of the clan later tonight and tomorrow! Right now, the most important thing is that you see my sisters' performance!" She grabbed Blaine's hand then, and began to pull him in the direction of a group of people gathered near a larger sized fire. "They've been instructed to set this up especially for you, so please take a seat right up front! This is after all, the first time you'll see your wife! Whoever you chose that is…"

"I was trying not to think about that…" Blaine grumbled as he took a seat in the front row, next to Rachel, who hadn't heard him.

Not long after, Reed reappeared, sitting down on the other side of the younger man. The two exchanged nods and smiles (a nervous smile on Blaine's part), but nothing more as the music began. Blaine, having been staring at the grass for the passed minute or so, looked up quickly as he noticed a figure stand up across the fire. He couldn't make out the person's features, but he didn't have much time to stare, as two other figures rose up as well, followed by a final, who was holding what he assumed to be an instrument of some sort, and shaking it lightly. Quickly the four standing approached the fire, humming softly. Blaine sat, amazed by the beauty of the music. And as it dawned on him that these were Rachel's sisters, he looked at them one by one.

The first was a blond girl, she was rather skinny, and a bit taller then Rachel, but her face was gorgeous.

"That's Quinn," he heard the girl next to him whisper.

The next girl had dark brown hair and a curvier body then Quinn, though the smile on her face looked a bit haughty.

"Santana," Rachel whispered.

Blaine looked to the girl holding the instrument next. She was another blond with a narrower face then Quinn, but still a certain beauty of her own.

"Brittany… she's a bit slow."

Blaine looked at Rachel and laughed softly right as a voice began to sound around them. Realizing that it wasn't the sort of voice he'd expected, Blaine looked up at the last sister, who… was defiantly not a _sister_ at all.

Sucking in a breath, Blaine realized he was looking at a boy… a boy with light brown hair and sparkling eyes, the most beautiful boy he'd ever laid eyes on really.

"Rachel…" he said slowly, at a loss of words.

"Kurt," she said simply, answering Blaine's silent question. "He's a nosic, if you're wondering why I still refer to him as my sister."

Blaine blinked, staring at the boy across the fire in utter silence. He watched with an unknowingly amazed expression on his face as the boy… no, as _Kurt_ danced to the music and sang with such expression that he felt it in his very own chest.

Rachel looked across to Reed, and the two exchanged knowing smiles.

"So," Reed cut into Blaine's shock. "You've made a decision I take it?"

"When can I meet him?"

**x x x**

"Oh wow!" Quinn exclaimed as she and the rest of the girls retreated into their hut to clean up for the feast. "That was amazing! Did you catch his face?"

"I thought he was going to vomit at first," Santana laughed as she removed her shirt.

Brittany giggled and continued to pull the jewelry from her hair. "I think he liked Kurtsie the most," she said innocently.

Then, there was silence.

Suddenly, as realization dawned on them, the three girls looked to their brother.

Kurt was sitting on his cushion with his head down, playing with the hem of his shirt. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, as his face was distraught and full of worry. The girls knew exactly what was going through his head, they had seen the way he was being looked at by their guest. But then, at the same time, they had known this day was coming soon. Kurt was the most sought after nosic in their clan before he'd been adopted by the Kral. Families had often asked his father, before the man's untimely death, if he was willing to marry Kurt off once he came of age. Of course, he always refused, saying it was his son's choice who he married. It wasn't until after the funeral that Rachel asked her father to take him in, in order to protect him. And though this meant he had a higher chance of being put into an arranged marriage, it was still a much more appealing idea then being captured and raped. But this was it for him, he figured. He's just turned of age not long ago, and it was a given that someone would come along sooner or later.

Quinn was the first to approach her adopted brother, sitting down beside him and putting her hand on his back. "Kurt…" she said slowly.

"You did an amazing job singing tonight," Brittany piped in, trying to change the scared aura that hung in the air.

"Yeah! Don't you want to spend forever looking for the right outfit now? I mean, you don't really have a lot of time before the feast, and I know you like to look your best..." Santana trailed off uncertainly. She really wasn't very good at making people feel better.

Quinn shot the two a glare, but Kurt said nothing, chewing slowly on his bottom lip and continuing to stare downward.

"Girls," the eldest of the four (Quinn) snapped. "Do not just sweep this under the rug!"

Brittany and Santana looked a bit ashamed, but said nothing.

It was then that Kurt began to shake. Quinn, feeling it under her hand, looked to her brother once more. She said his name again, hoping to snap him out of his mind.

"What if this is it?" he finally said, bringing his legs to his chest. "What if I have to… what if I'm going to… what if he…"

The question hung in the air, though they knew the answer.

Still, the girls didn't say anything, waiting for their brother to finish.

"The way he looked at me…"

"He's going to pick you Kurt," Quinn finally said. As much as she hated seeing her brother cry, it was still better then being in denial, and she could tell he was heading that way.

So, as Kurt began to sob softly into one of his pillows, Quinn felt a wave of relief wash over her, knowing he'd realized the same thing. There was no denying it. They had known for months now, almost a year actually, that one of them would be leaving for good, one of them was going to be married off. As far as Quinn was concerned, they needed to stop avoiding the subject. It was as if it had been any less likely to happen to Kurt.

"What am I going to do?" Kurt cried against his pillow.

"Nothing," Quinn said simply, rubbing his back still. "There is nothing you can do... Kurt, this is going to happen, and when it does, you're going to face it and you're going to have to just tell yourself that it could be worse. And… and you know what else? You're going to be the best husband… wife… _whatever_ that you can be, got it?"

Kurt said nothing, but slowly his sobbing calmed and he stopped shaking. And finally, he lifted his face from his pillow and looked at Quinn with red eyes.

"Thank you…" he said finally, giving his sister a hug.

Santana and Brittany quickly joined in, and soon the whole room was full of its usual giggling.

It was then that Rachel chose to rush through the curtained entrance with an excited smile on her face. "Hello girls," she said with a laugh. "What is this, a group hug that I wasn't invited to?"

The four broke apart, but only Brittany smiled initially at their sister's appearance. Quinn and Santana gave Kurt a knowing look instead, but he simply gave them a soft smile in return, silently saying he was alright.

"Rachel, shouldn't you be with Finn?" he asked, as if he didn't already know why she was there.

"No Kurt!" Rachel practically shouted, running up to her brother happily and grabbing both his hands. "I'm here for you, now hurry and pick out your best outfit and meet me outside, and don't be long, we have to go!"

Kurt half smiled and nodded. "Alright, alright," he agreed, freeing his hands from hers and walking to his trunk of clothes.

"Hurry!" she giggled, running out again.

Kurt dressed quickly in a vest and pants, throwing his favorite wrap around his waist. As he was about to leave, Brittany insisted he borrow some of her jewelry, and he agreed with hesitance. As fast as possible, his sister pulled out one large earring for him, a necklace made of colored stones, a few golden bangles, and finally, a waist belt.

"This is my favorite," she said as she helped him into the belt. "It's real gold, but I want you to have it, I think it looks really good on you."

Kurt smiled warmly. "Thank you, Brittany."

Finally, he kissed each of his sisters and ran out to meet Rachel.

"Oh there you are!" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing him by the wrist. "Let's go!"

"Rachel!" he almost screamed as he was practically dragged towards the forest. "Rachel, where are we going?"

"The Nula Lake!"

The journey through the forest to the Nula Lake usually only took about ten minutes, but to Kurt this felt like the fasted trip there he ever had, and it wasn't because they were running. He'd been lost in his mind forever, the fear of being forced to marry someone he didn't love had been his greatest for most his life, simply because it was so likely and happened so often. And now it _was_ happening… to him. Here he was on his way to meet his future husband, and he was only sixteen. This day had come so much sooner then he thought it would. But Kurt knew he had to keep what Quinn had said in mind, she was right after all, there really wasn't anything he could do… aside from run away, but that idea was even more frightening.

"Blaine!"

And suddenly, there they were, at Nula Lake, and Kurt was only a mere ten steps from his future's beginning.

**x x x**

Blaine had been talking to Reed for quite some time, waiting near a lake of some sort as Rachel sought out the boy from earlier. Reed had been talking about the Reka clan fondly, telling him all about them and how loving and beautiful their culture was, and Blaine was trying his hardest to listen, but he really was having a hard time. He felt like his heart was in his throat, because of how hard it was beating. It was the memory of Kurt's face that kept replaying in his mind, and for a moment Blaine wondered what the real thing would be like, since the notion itself was so appealing. It had to be better in person, right?

"Blaine!" Rachel's voice suddenly sounded, and he and Reed both turned to the girl, who had Kurt in tow.

Ten steps, Blaine practically counted. He was ten steps from the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen and all he could do was stare with shock written on his face.

Of course, Kurt didn't do much either, except stare back blankly.

Faintly, Blaine registered Rachel say something about having to go help prepare the feast, but it didn't matter to him then… nothing did expect the boy in front of him.

Once Rachel left, Kurt looked away, now staring at the ground shyly.

Blaine wasn't even sure when or where Reed had gone, all he knew was that they were now alone, and now was the time to be a man.

"You're names Kurt, isn't it?" Blaine said finally.

He took a step forward; one step.

"Yes," Kurt replied quietly.

"How old are you?"

Two steps.

"Sixteen," he said, silently wondering how old Blaine was, but not daring to ask.

"You're a nosic."

Three steps.

Kurt nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

Blaine went silent a moment before continuing.

"We don't have many amongst the Sever… how do they know?"

Four steps.

"Healers can tell…" Kurt said. "But for one who isn't a healer, you can tell by the hips."

"The hips?" Blaine asked.

Five steps.

Still looking at his feet, the boy went on. "They are wider, like a women's, so I can carry the children easier."

Quickly, the silence returned, and Kurt shifted uncomfortably. He'd always hated talking about being a nosic, especially when it came to the notion that one day (maybe one day soon) he would be expected to give birth to and care for children. However, it was his duty, and he accepted it.

Finally, Blaine broke the silence.

"Would you look at me?"

Six steps.

Kurt paused for a moment and shifted uncomfortably once more. And finally, he looked up, only to be slightly alarmed at how much closer the man was compared to before. He very nearly jumped back in pure shock, but stood his ground instead, remembering once again what Quinn had said. But then, in that moment, it didn't matter anymore. This was the first time he'd really looked at the man before him, after all. Previously, he'd always been rather preoccupied with something on his mind, but this was different. He was really, genuinely looking at Blaine now, and he was amazed at how knowing, yet innocent, strong, yet kind he looked.

And suddenly, he wasn't as afraid anymore.

"Kurt," Blaine said then, simply testing the name out on his tongue once more.

Seven steps.

The boy said nothing, and just continued to stare.

"Will you say my name? Do you know it?"

Eight steps.

"Blaine," Kurt replied simply.

"Kurt?" Blaine said again, this time as a question.

Nine steps.

"Yes?" He was at a loss of words.

"I was sent here to decide who I would marry in order to unite our two clans…" Blaine said softly. "And I've decided."

Ten steps.

Ten steps; the two boys were practically chest to chest and Kurt could swear he felt Blaine's heartbeat for a split second. Though his own was beating against his ribcage at the moment, so who knew exactly what he was feeling anymore? And then there were Blaine's hands, capturing his own, followed soon after by hot breath against his ear as he registered what was being whispered to him.

"I've decided I want _you_."

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS UNEDITED**

**AN**: I wasn't going to post this, but now I am anyway, because a friend of mine insisted. And yes guys, this story will be mpreg. I have a guilty pleasure for it. But if you don't like it, please just back off, because I really don't want to be criticized for liking something that I like. Also excuse my choppy and rushed writing, I haven't been practicing a lot recently, so this is kinda my way of getting back into it, you know? So, **PLEASE DO NOT FLAME**! I'm really not in a good place emotionally right now, and I don't really think that will help, so yeah. And if I do get flames, I'll probably just ignore and remove them, so it's really not worth it.

Anyway, chapter two will be up shortly, since I'm starting it now, before I post this.

ALSO, one last thing; I obviously am using some non-English words in this story. I speak _some_ Czech, so that's where these words are coming from. If you have any translation questions or corrections please feel free to send me a private message!


End file.
